Pomóżmy Pikachu (Let's Help Pikachu)
by Midwich Cuckoo
Summary: TAUTOGRAM - utwór, gdzie każdy wyraz rozpoczyna się na tę samą literę - wszystkie słowa rozpoczynają się na literę "p". Pianino przygniotło Pikachu. Przyjaciele ruszają mu na ratunek. (For the English fans - it's a TAUTOGRAM, which means ALL the words in the fic start with one and the same letter - the "p" one. Pikachu got stuck under the piano. His friends try to save him.)


**Disclaimer:** Nie posiadam praw do Pokemonów; ten tautogram został napisany w celach czysto rozrywkowych jako eksperyment literacki. Tautogram jest utworem, w którym każdy wyraz zaczyna się od tej samej litery; w tym przypadku jak zauważyliście, chodzi o literę „p". Nie należę do fandomu, a cała moja wiedza o Pokemonach ogranicza się do tego, że w latach dziewięćdziesiątych niekiedy zdarzało mi się rzucić okiem na fragment anime w telewizji, ale pomyślałam, ze śmiesznie będzie spróbować napisać cos podobnego. Oto i rezultat. Polscy fani Pokemonów – zostawcie mi komentarz jak Wam się podobało.

„ **Pomóżmy Pikachu"**

Praktycznie pozbawione powietrza przykurzone północne poddasze posesji Pokemonów przypominało paszczę przerażającego potwora połykającego przedmioty. Popękane popiersie Pokemonicy Petilil – przepięknej partnerki Pikachu, powiedzmy. Półprzezroczysty parasol Pignite'a – pomarańczowego przyjaciela powyższego, pozostawiony przezeń poprzedniego piątku. Pretensjonalną, przydługawą powieść Pawniarda, porzuconą przezeń, podejmującą postmodernistyczną problematykę postkomunistycznych podziałów ponadklasowych. Przykurzony pozłacany puzon Pachirisu. Portret Phione. Pióro Pelippera. Ponadto... Pikachu.

Płaczącego Pikachu przygniecionego powyższymi przedmiotami. Parasolem, popiersiem, pleksiglasowym pudłem przepełnionym ponadprzeciętnie pikantną pornografią prezentującą Pokemonowe piękności ( „patrzcie, patrzcie, Petilil" – powiedział poprzednio podekscytowanym przyjaciołom podniecony Pikachu, przeglądając podniesiony pornomagazyn). Pianinem. Przywiędłą paprotką położoną ponadto pod plastikowym pawiem pokrytym plamami po podejrzanym plynie. Paw przypominał Pokemona Pidgeota. Pochlipywanie panikującego Pokemona pokrzykującego "pomocy!" przygłuszała pomarańczowopióra papuga poskrzekująca ponad paprotką. Przyjaciel przestraszonego Pikachu, przysadzisty Primeape, przeszedł pospiesznie przez przywołaną powyżej pakamerę, prawie przydeptując przygniecionego Pokemona. Porośnięta płowozłotym puchem pulchna pupa Pikachu pod podeschniętą paprocią przypominała pęk potarganych pakuł. – Płaksa! – Primeape poinformował powyższego pogardliwie, przyczesawszy pożółkłymi palcami popielatoblond perukę. Potem powiedział pospiesznie:

\- Przyjaciele, przyjdźcie pomóc Pikachu!

Powoli przydreptał Pawniard. Potężnie przeziębiony, przyodziany praktycznym popelinowym paltem. Popatrzył ponad potarganą peruką Primeape'a.

\- Pianino przygniotło Pikachu pośrodku poddasza! - przemówił przerażony, pokichując.

\- Pójdę po pomoc. Przyprowadzę przydatne Pokemony - podstępnego Purrloina, potężnego Pangoro… Potem pójdę po pozostałych – Panpoura, Pignite'a, Palpitoada…

\- Przecież Palpitoad przynosi potwornego pecha!

\- Pecha, pecha… - posłyszeli podsłuchującego Palpitoada. – Przynoszę pecha, peeewnie… Pewnie prababcia Pawniarda przynosi pecha. Pójdź po Pokemony, palancie. Pech, phi.

Pyzaty pyszczek przyłapanego Pawniarda pokraśniał.

\- Pójdę, Palpitoadzie. Przepraszam, przyjacielu - powiedział potulnie.

Palpitoad poczerwieniał, potem pobladł. – Przynoszę pecha – powtórzył ponownie, poirytowany. - Pecha. Phi. Ponadprzeciętnego pecha - powiedział pogardliwie. Panikujący pokasłujący Pawniard przyprowadził przejęte Pokemony – perfidnego Purrloina, pulchnego Pangoro, piękną pornoaktorkę, płaczącą Petilil – partnerkę Pikachu, ponadprzeciętnej poczciwości Parasecta, przemiłego Pelippera. Potem pobiegł po Pichu. Pichu, przypominający przygniecionego pianinem pechowca, przyprowadził powarkującego psiaka.

\- Pekińczyk Pignite'a, Pikuś – poinformował przybyłych Parasect. – Pignite pożyczył psa Pichu. Pełnokrwisty pekińczyk – pyszałkowato poinformował pokrótce przyjaciół Pichu, prezentując płowego pieska. Protekcjonalnie poklepał psa. – Prześliczny! Puszysty. Piękny płaski pyszczek. - Pełnokrwisty - powtórzył pretensjonalnie, ponownie pogłaskawszy psa. Pogładził pysk Pikusia. - Pierwszorzędny. Przepiękny - powtarzał podekscytowany.

\- Przeklęte parszywe psisko! – pisnęła Petilil, panikując. - Prawie popuściłam! - powoli przyznała, pięknie pokraśniawszy. Puchaty płaskolicy potworek, przypominający przybyłym Pokemona Persiana, powarkiwał poirytowany. - "Parszywe psisko?! Poczekaj, pannico! Pogryzę przemądrzałej Pokemonicy pupę - przestraszona, przestanie prześladować prześwietne plemię pekińczyków" - przemyśliwał posępnie puchaty pupilek Pignite'a.

\- Pikachu potrzebuje pomocy – poinformował pobratymców Primeape. - Patrzcie, przerażający pokój – Pokemon prezentował przyjaciołom pakamerę – pełen przedmiotów. Puzony, pudła, paprotki, posłanie Pikusia, próchniejące pianino… Przygniotły Pikachu – przekonywał propagator pomysłu pomocy pechowemu Pokemonowi, popatrując po pobratymcach.

\- Potwierdzam; przerażające poddasze – płochliwie przedstawiła przekonanie powabna Petilil. – Ponure – przemówiła ponownie Pokemonica, pocierając powoli pokaźny przybrudzony plaster pokrywający połowę prawej piąstki. – Potworne – powiedziałabym. – Powinno pożreć paskudnego pekińczyka Pichu. – Pekińczyki przynoszą pecha. Pignite - posiadacz pekińczyka - powiedział powyższe Parasectowi. Podsłuchałam poprzedniego piątku. (Podrażniony pies postanowił pogryźć pulchną pupę Petilil - podłej poczwary.)

\- Pekińczyki? Prędzej przymałe pozieleniałe Pokemony przypominające Pigmejów przynoszą pecha – Pichu prowokował Petilil.

\- Prędzej proekologiczne, postawne przeciwnie Pokemony – poprawiła Petilil.

\- Przeklęta poprawność polityczna – prychnął Pichu, pokonany. – Przestań przynudzać, pięknotko. Pomóżmy Pikachu. Potrzebuje pomocy.

\- Pecha przynosi Pawniard – powiedział Palpitoad, podrażniony, pamiętając potwarz. Pawniard popatrzył ponuro. – Phi – prychnął. - Pamiętliwiec!

\- Przestańcie. Pangoro, przełóż płaksę powyżej paprotki – powiedział Primeape prześmiewczo. Pod pokrywą przygniatających Pokemona przedmiotów, przerażony Pikachu po prawdzie płakał przeraźliwie. – Płaczek. Patałach – prowokował przyjaciela permanentnie poirytowany Pokemon. – Palant. Prawiczek.

\- Prawiczek? - podpytywał Pichu. - Przecież Petilil...

\- Prawiczek - powiedział Primeape. - Petilil poświadczy. Przeczytałem pamiętnik Pikachu. Potrzebuje pewnych... powiedzmy... pigułek...

\- Przestań – przebąknął Palpitoad, przerywając pomocnikowi. – Pomóżmy potrzebującemu pobratymcowi.

\- Potrzebującemu patafianowi – poprawił porywczy Primeape. – Potrzebującemu patałachowi. Partaczowi. Pechowemu płaksie. Przycisnął pyszczek popłakującego Pikachu.

\- Palant – parsknęła Petilil. - Pomylony pajac. Pedantycznie przypudrowała piegowate policzki. – Primeape'a po prostu pogrzało. Pikachu, przyszła pomoc.

Podejmując próbę pomocy, pociągnęła przygniecionego pianinem Pikachu powyżej pulchnej pupy porośniętej płowożółtym puchem. Papuzie poskrzekiwanie przeniknęło poddasze piątkowego październikowego popołudnia. – Pomocy, Pikachu– powtarzała płomiennopióra papuga – pomocy, palant, pajac, płaczek. Primeape – pajac. Primeape – palant. Primeape - potrzebuje pigułek. Potem powiedziała pięcioliterowe przekleństwo. Ptasie przekleństwa przerwała ponura pieśń. Poirytowany Primeape próbował przytłumić pyskatą papugę, podśpiewując pieśń pogrzebową.

\- Pasjonujący ptak – przemówił Pikachu, przestając płakać. – Prawdziwa przeklinająca portugalska papuga. Przypomina papugi piratów. Prześmieszne, po prostu prześmieszne – piał przycupnięty pod pianinem Pokemon. Przestał pochlipywać. – Papużko – prosił przymilnie ptaszka – piękna papużko, proszę, powiedz przekleństwo, powiedz pikantne przekleństwo, ptaszynko. Powtarzaj: palant. Powtarzaj: Primeape – palant. Powiedz: palant, powiedz, pooowiedz... Ptaszysko pod powałą poddasza przycichło. Popatrywało pochmurnie po Pokemonach. Pekińczyk powarkiwał ponuro. Purrloin podskakiwał podekscytowany.

\- Palant – powtórzył prześmiewczo po papudze powtarzającej przykre przytyki Primeape'a . – Palant, przygłup, patafian – powiedział ponownie podochocony, pokazując powykręcanym palcem Primeape'a. Primeape pobladł.

\- Pięknie – ponuro poinformował Pokemony poirytowany Pangoro. – Po prostu pięknie. Potrzebujecie psychiatry.

\- Poza Pikachu - przyznała Petilil publicznie. - Pikachu po prawdzie potrzebuje przepisania pewnych powiedzmy... pigułek...

Przygaszony Pikachu popatrzył po perfidnej promiskuitycznej Pokemonicy pogardliwie. Ponownie płakał.

Parasect prychnął. Podekscytowany Pelipper podfrunął ponad papugę. Powiedziała "psiakrew", potem przynajmniej przestała przeklinać. – Panowie … panie, panowie – poprawił Pelippera Parasect pokazując przyjacielowi Petilil (Pokemonica ponownie poczerwieniała) – pomóżmy Pikachu. Przepraszam przyjacielu – powiedział Pokemonowi pochlipującemu pod pianinem – przyszła pomoc.

Podszedł Pangoro. Potężny Pokemon podniósł przykurzone pianino przykryte plątaniną pamiątek po Pokemonach – pastelowymi portretami, przedziwnie pękatym puzonem Pachirisu przedstawiającym pokraczną podobiznę Pokemona, pornomagazynami (przypudrowane, poprzednio piegowate policzki Petilil poróżowiały – podły Purrloin podniósł porno prezentujące pokemońską piękność, pokazując powyższe podekscytowanym przyjaciołom), pomarańczowym półprzezroczystym parasolem, pudełkami pachnących perfumami Petilil papierosów, piramidą pozieleniałych podgniłych pierogów porzuconych przez Parasecta, przerośniętymi perłami podarowanymi Petilil przez poprzedniego partnera – przystojnego Pokemona Phione…

Poweselały Pikachu począł ponownie pochlipywać, poruszony. Przytulił Petilil. Pocałował pieszczotliwie policzek partnerki. – Piękna – powiedział. Pokemonica ponownie pokraśniała, przyjemnie połechtana pochwałą. - Przepraszam, Pikachu - powiedziała. - Przemilczę potrzebę przyjmowania pewnych... pigułek. Potem padł plackiem przed Pangoro, poszeptując podziękowania. – Pochlebca – pisnął Pawniard. Przedsiębiorczy piewcy pomysłu pomocy pechowemu pobratymcowi przez Pangoro - potężnego pomysłodawcę planu przeprowadzenia powyższej pomocy – popłakiwali. Pokemon przekrzywił pyszczek przyozdobiony purpurowymi plamami pokrywającymi policzki, przemilczając poniżające przytyki Primeape'a, przeplatane przykrymi połajankami podstępnego Purrloina, pokornie przyjmując powyższe. Pelipper pocieszał przyjaciela. Pozostawili poddasze porzucone. Poprzednio przygnieciony przez pianino Pokemon poprzysiągł pieczołowite porządki powyższego. Polerowanie praktycznie pozbawionej połysku powierzchni puzonu. Podlewanie paprotki. Powyrzucanie porno (postulat Petilil – Pikachu przejmująco protestował). Ponadto – priorytet! – poskromienie pyskatej papugi (powyższe postanowił Primeape – pozostałe Pokemony podjęły protest).

\- Pa, pa, poddasze – pisnął Pikachu.

\- Pa, pa, pechowy, potrzebujący pigułek palancie – powiedziała papuga.


End file.
